Of Fruits and Demonic Flowers
by TheCareBear
Summary: Stepping close, Rili gently rests her fingertips on Vician's bare chest, her breath hitching and her eyes shimmering with need and desire. Biting her bottom lip, she stands on the tips of her toes, such that their lips nearly touch. "And if I wasn't a demon?" she whispers softly, both eager and terrified of her Masters' answer. OC x OC


**I own Vician Trannyth and Rili the Succubus, all else to Blizz**

**A/N…**

**This is going to help explain the relationship between Rili and Vician. On Her Majesty's Service has gotten really complicated with the relationships of the main-ish characters, so I must make these little snippets to help explain relationships.**

**By the way, this beginning bit will have some major spoilers. So, go back and read Act 3. In fact, just go back and read On Her Majesty's Service and then ya'll be caught up.**

**Back yet? Good!**

**Please read, rate, and review**

**Warning: Implied sickness, Use of language, and Rili**

* * *

The groaning coming from Vician's bed startles Rili awake. Rubbing her eyes, she yawns and stretches, rolling her shoulders, working out the kinks. Looking down at the contorted pained face of her sleeping Master, it makes her heart do summersaults in her chest. Biting her lower lip gently, she reaches over and grabs the rag from his forehead. She dips it into a small wooden bowl filled with water, on the end table to the left of Rilis' left knee. Taking the wet rag, she stands from her chair and wrings out most of the water from the rag. Sitting gently on the bed, such that she is facing the end table, she tilts her body slightly and dabs the damp rag against Vician's forehead.

They have been sailing for a week, with Vician retching out the contents of his stomach almost daily. It seems that the sea does not agree with the Grand Warlock. And she, like a dutiful little succubus, has been attending to him. Not that she doesn't mind; although, she would rather be doing other things to her Master, than merely wiping his brow.

With her cheeks reddening, she places the rag back into the bowl, and hesitantly folds her hand against his cheek, shuddering on contact. Oh, by the Shadow she wants to do so much more with him! But the damn nature of the succubi makes her force down the bubbling desire and silences the whispers of passion. Leaning her body across his chest, Rili brings up her other hand and cups his face, gently running her thumbs along his cheeks. "Master," she mumbles, before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

Vician's eyes flutter open and he manages a weak smile at his succubus. "If you are going to lie across me," he begins, "you might as well join me in bed."

Rili bites her lower lip, gently tracing the line of his jaw. "You don't mind? You have every right to be mad at me for what I did in the Undercity."

Sighing, Vician brings up a hand and cups Rilis' cheek, smiling as his succubus leans into his touch. "I should be mad at you for blowing a whole in the side of the private chambers and possibly causing an international incident with the Zeppelin crash." As he says this, Rili stiffens and begins to defend herself, when Vician brings up his other hand to cup her other cheek, silencing her. "But," he says firmly, yet gently, "I know why you did it. You did it to protect me and I can't fault you for that." Dropping his hands, he pulls back the covers on his left side, motioning for her to lie with him.

Pulling her hands from his face, Rili stands and walks around the bed, moving over to Vician's left. Slipping quickly into the bed, she snuggles close to her Master, pulling the covers up. She rests her head on his shoulder and her left hand on his chest, tracing idly. Vician rests his left hand on her hip and his right hand on his stomach. Sighing he closes his eyes and says, "I should apologize to you." Rili lifts her head and looks at her Master.

Looking into Rili's blue eyes, Vician chews gently on his bottom lip before answering. "I should have told you about the Alliance. I," Vician stops and sighs, mulling over what he has to say. "I didn't tell you, because I wanted to protect you. I know I'm not supposed to treat you like some delicate wallflower." Sighing, he flops his head back down onto the pillow, "but. . ."

"But," Rili begins, using her right hand to prop her up, so can look down upon her Masters' face, "you knew that if I went to Stormwind, we would both die." Leaning her head down, she rests her forehead against his. "Master, I don't need to be protected; I can handle myself. Men think that just because I am a woman, it means I need protecting because I am perceived as being weak."

"You being a woman has nothing to do with it," Vician says, subconsciously pulling her closer. "I want to protect you because I love you."

Keeping her forehead against his, she swings a leg over his body, straddling her Master. "Can't you see I did the same for you?" Looking down at his lips, Rili bites her own lower one gently, "I couldn't let you go and die. I needed to protect you, because I love you."

Smiling, Vician rests his hands on her hips, enjoying the feeling of his succubus straddling him. "I would very much like to kiss you, right now," he whispers softly.

Chuckling, Rili nods her head slowly, "ditto." Lifting her head, she tilts her head up and kisses Vician's forehead with enough passion to ignite the very air itself. Pulling back until she is sitting upright, she places her trembling hands on his chest. "Master," she half whispers, half moans, "only the Shadow knows how much I want to ravish you, right here and now; but I don't want to lose you to my damn succubus nature."

Vician doesn't say anything. He just sits up and wraps his arms around his succubus, savoring their closeness. Slowly he lies back down on the bed, with his succubus in his arms and the pair stays like that throughout the rest of the night; cuddled together in each other's arms.


End file.
